


Under The Skin

by KingOfTheCosmos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos
Summary: A dark and edgy story that takes place in the world of Pokemon. The Protagonist, an undercover member of the Galarian police force works as a special operative to deal with any criminals that dare threaten Galar's peace. However, there appears to be more than meets the eye when it comes to this agent. There's something off about Macro Cosmos Inc. And Special Agent Quinn, code name: Emerald wants to get to the bottom of it, even if she has to use some questionable methods to do so.





	Under The Skin

Hulbury, 1am, Saturday Morning. 

As the soft sound of distant waves washed onto the nearby shore, most of Hulbury was asleep. In a warehouse by the docks, in an unassuming location, identical to several other warehouses nearby, there was some rapid activity taking place. A swat team comprised of several well armored officers and combat Pokemon prepared to breach the warehouse. The officers waited on standby, preparing to move on their commander's order. In the distance, a special investigative officer was placed with dispatch, and watched the swat team ready themselves. When the operation was ready, everything was in place, and the time was right, the order was given, and the team kicked in the door to the ware house. 

"Galarian Police! Put your hands where we can see them!" The leading officer shouted.

On the inside of the warehouse, several shady individuals froze momentarily before dropping whatever objects they were holding to the ground. Several of the crates that were being moved crashed into the concrete and a hundreds of pokeballs spilled out onto the floor. The swat team moved quickly and efficiently into the building and several shady individuals immediately surrendered and threw themselves to the ground. Others on the other hand, grabbed the nearest pokeball or gun and attempted to fight back against law enforcement. Those who fought back in this manner were dealt with with extreme prejudice. Blood sprayed onto the scattered pokeballs as criminal and officer alike was shot by the opposite side.

As the chaos ensued, two individuals, one well dressed woman in a suit with an eye patch and one scruffy man in a green tracksuit watched the fight play out, neither interested in the undeniable result. The scruffy looking man pulled out a pokeball and called out a Galarian Weezing. The man gave a hand motion and commanded the Weezing to let out a Smokescreen. Immediately the area nearby the Weezing was filled with a thick smog that obscured the two important individuals from sight. Command gave an order to the team, desperate to prevent the escape of these high priority targets.

"Murphy and Ryan are moving towards an unknown escape route, do not let them get away!" The command came through. 

The strike team leader nodded and gave the commands to his team, every one of the remaining thugs had either surrendered, been injured or died. When the team moved towards the thick smog, they gave a command to one of the strike team's Noctowls to use DeFog. With a wave of its wings, there was a burst of air and the smokescreen disappeared, but the Galarian Weezing remained. Nearby the Weezing lay a walkie-talkie, but before command could warn the team, the voice of the scruffy man in the tracksuit came on over the walkie-talkie and delivered a devastating blow.

"Explosion."

There was a white flash of light and the team had a brief instant to brace themselves before a massive blast of power burst outward sent them flying. The team members were stunned, many with a ringing in their ears that stuck with them for some time. Some were unharmed, while others awoke covered in their own blood, splinters of wood and shrapnel embedded into the body, barely defended by their body armor. There were few casualties but many were injured and the team was in disarray. The team captain struggled to his communication device and reported to command. 

"This is team leader Gold, we've lost sight of the targets and are, at this point, not in any condition to pursue, over."

An angry fist slammed into the counter inside the control van, the leading officer's face was turning a deep red as he cursed over and over again. 

"Bollocks! Bloody fuckin bollocks!" He roared. 

The special officer watched this display in silence, unimpressed with the display shown before her. It was to be expected, local law enforcement was ill equipped to handle targets of this caliber, and no amount of pride would turn them into effective officers overnight. She was an odd sight. Her outfit was seemingly normal for a woman in her position, a long black overcoat over protective gear and combat wear. But over her head was a strange mask. It functioned as a helmet among a variety of other uses it seemed, but it's main job appeared to be hiding her face. Anonymity was an important aspect of her job, should her face be seen her missions could end up compromised the moment she was recognized. The reason she was here, was because the Galarian government wanted to capture two high profile targets involved in illegal pokemon smuggling, a serious crime in the Galar region. 

While she stood there, still observing the temper tantrum thrown by a poor excuse for a sergeant, there was a quiet ring in her left ear. It was the communicators notification, a function built into her very special mask. She pressed on a small button beneath her left ear and a voice spoke into her ear. 

"Emerald, you're clear for engagement, bring them in alive, any condition beyond that is up to you." The commanding voice spoke. 

The special officer, who answered to the code name Emerald stood at attention now, and headed towards the door. As she did so, the sergeant turn angrily towards her and asked a furious question. 

"And where the fuck do you think you're going." He roared. 

"To do my job" She responded in a dead pan manner, without a hint of emotion. 

"If my men couldn't handle it then what makes you think tha-" She paid him no mind and stepped outside of the mobile operations vehicle. 

The muffled sounds of rage and a statement that sounded suspiciously like "That Bitch!" emanated from the vehicle as the officer, Emerald left it behind. In one decisive motion, she gripped at her overcoat and ripped it away from her body. With her free hand, she reached for her belt and grabbed the two of three pokeballs that were fastened there. The balls clicked as she activated them and threw the containers into the air. In front of her, the air flashed with bright light as the pokemon she carried with her were released. There was a large slamming sound as a large metallic body hit the ground before her. The first Pokemon, was a Metagross, which stared sternly at officer Emerald. The second, floated magnetically above the ground. A magnezone gazed intently at her, awaiting a command. Both of these Pokemon had been trained diligently for jobs like this, and each possessed a readiness to perform. 

"Flow, you and I will be pursuing along the ground, find the most efficient path on their trail as I direct you." She turned to the Metagross and said this, the Pokemon nodded and turned towards the direction the two targets had disappeared to. It's form vibrated for a moment before its legs retracted upward and rested into its form. The Metagross was now floating above the ground, ready for departure. 

"Watts, I want you to take this route here and get into position, when I give you the signal, engage immediately." Emerald pulled out a small device with an antenna on the end of it and placed it on the Magnezone's body. Using it, she delivered an electric shock to the Magnezone. A normally cruel practice was a harmless method of communicating information to the electric type. The Magnezone known as Watts had its heading and departed for it immediately. 

With orders given, officer Emerald leaped onto her Metagross and gave it a tap on its head. Immediately the psychic type flew forward down the alleyway and streets, unhindered by friction or gravity. The two darted around the different buildings and vehicles that obstructed their path with precision and hair thin accuracy. Flow's calculations exceeded that of a supercomputer's thanks to its absurdly fast processing ability. The two individuals who had escaped from the warehouse managed to disappear from the police's surveillance, Emerald made her deductions while the speeding Metagross carried her in the general direction of their quarry. She pressed another button on the side of her helmet and windows opened on her optic display. The inside of her mask opened up a window detailing select information that was provided to her the second it was available to her superiors. There were no signs of any flying Pokemon or helicopters departing the area, nor has anything shown up in water, the police boats would have seen it. If they hadn't gone by sea or sky, it meant they were probably still in the city, using some path or hidden route to avoid pursuing authorities. A lot of the ground forces had been injured in the explosion set off by the Weezing and left in disarray. It was a devious trick, utilizing a Pokemon like that, but they had forgotten about something.

 _bzzzztt!_

A buzzing sound came through her helmet and more information was on display, it was distorted at first, but then the image became clear. 

"Flow, we have our heading, head right and prepare for combat." She tapped the Metagross on the side of its to indicate a change in direction, and the two of them sped forward into a nearby alleyway. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, it's this way" Said the man in the tracksuit. He was rushing through the back alley street with his associate, the one eyed woman in tow. 

"Fuck! Alright." She responded, making sure to keep her head out of sight. 

The two moved through the alleyway with rapid speed. The sounds of sirens and pursuers were far behind them, but neither wanted to take the risk of anyone catching up to them. They stayed out of the light, they made sure to keep out of range of any cameras, and they avoided calling out Pokemon to avoid drawing attention. To escape from the surrounding officers, they had to detonate that Weezing and use the ensuing confusion to shake them off. From there they slipped into an underground escape route that wasn't in the books. It led 3 blocks away from the warehouse and brought them near a stashed getaway vehicle. 

"How the fuck did they know we were here?" The one-eyed woman asked. 

"How the hell should I know?" The other replied. 

"We came here to see how our boys were handling the product, it should have been a few hour visit. Even if they knew about them being here, how the fuck did they know that _we_ would be here?" She continued. 

"Again, how. the hell. should I know?" He spat back. "It doesn't matter, thanks to William the 4th, we've managed to get away. I'll miss you, mate."

"Mate? the only reason you raise those things is to blow them into the sky if things go sideways." The one eyed woman frowned. 

"Well yeah, but they don't know that." He smirked. 

As they continued through the back street, the location where the getaway car was stashed came into view, and the man in the tracksuit point towards it. 

"There! Now we just need t-"He was interrupted.

_crackle, chhkk!_

The one-eyed woman stopped. "What was that noise?"

The man in the tracksuit threw his hands into his pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie, it crackled and popped with static in his hands. 

"Bloody hell, the other talkie must still be on, even after that explosion." He responded. 

"You idiot! Throw that thing away before-"

Loose newspapers and fliers flew into the air past the two criminals. The lids of trash cans were sent careening several feet from their initial resting place and a trubbish stirred from its sleep momentarily. A burst of wind had blown through the alley way, the two braced themselves before it, raising their arms and closing their eyes. When they looked up, they watched as an woman wearing a strange mask, dressed in combat attire and wearing a Galarian Special Forces badge stood atop a floating Metagross. 

"Shit!" The two of them said at the same time. 

"Hugo Buchanan, and Vivienne Couture, you two are under arrest by order of the Galarian National Government, surrender peacefully and you will be treated fairly." 

"F-Fuck!" The man known as Hugo attempted run further into the alley. There was a flash of movement from Officer Emerald and a bullet ricocheted off the wall an inch in front of him. 

"I suggest you comply." The officer stated. She reached to her side and pulled out a set of handcuffs, still holding the gun to Hugo. 

The two growled in frustration but relented, both but their hands in the air and stood together willingly. Emerald jumped down from the top of Flow and walked over to the two of them. 

"Hands against the wall, where I can see them" she said without a hint of emotion. 

"We got a real fun one here" Vivienne joked, but did as she was told. 

Emerald approached the two slowly and cautiously, moving towards Vivienne first, once she was close enough she placed one cuff over Vivienne's left wrist, and pulled her hand back to bring it behind her back, lowering the gun. The moment she did, Vivienne swung around and slammed her fist into her side. The impact was strong enough to make Officer Emerald drop the gun, and Vivienne raised her fists up, ready to fight. 

"Ready to take your licks, pig?" She smiled and swung her fists at Emerald. 

To the surprise of both Hugo and Vivienne, Emerald didn't just block her punches, she caught them. She stopped them, caught them and pushed them away with shocking ease. Vivienne tried to hit her with a strong right hook but Emerald spun out of the way and turned the momentum into a powerful back kick that clocked Vivienne in the cheek and staggered her. Vivienne stumbled back, her depth perception was hella bad after she lost her eye. While still dazed, she swung again at at the officer. Emerald not only caught the punch but twisted her arm and and kicked Vivienne in the stomach. Within an instant, Vivienne was on the ground, her face to the asphalt and her arm was behind her back, with Emerald's body weight pinning her down. 

"I would advise not doing that again." Emerald said. "And as for you," she turned to Hugo. "Take your hand off of that pokeball." 

Hugo's hand had slipped into his pockets as he stood facing Officer Emerald and Vivienne. He was looking between the two and the large Metagross staring them down. 

"Sorry Viv, but it'd be better if at least one of us gets out of here." Hugo ripped out several pokeballs and threw them directly in front of him. Immediately 5 voltorb popped out and awaited further instructions. Emerald immediately reached for her third pokeball on her belt. 

"Hugo, you bastard! don't you fuckin do it!" She shouted at her partner. 

"I'll take good care of everything, don't worry!" he shouted back to them as he sprinted into the alley, and from the distance he called back. "All of you, use self-destruct!"

All of the voltorb began to glow and burn with energy that was building and building, Vivienne grit her teeth angrily and shouted with an intense and pitiful fury. "HUGO! I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOUUUU!!!" As she closed her eye and braced herself for her last few seconds. Which never came. There was no explosion, no blast that tore her apart and sent her to meet Arceus that night. She opened her eye and looked forward. Something soft and blue stood before her. A quagsire. The dopey looking Pokemon stood in front of the voltorb and didn't do anything. More miraculously, neither did the voltorb, they all sat there, confused and awaiting further instruction from a trainer that was no longer there. 

"W-what? what just happened?" Vivienne asked. 

"Damp." Officer Emerald responded, securing the handcuffs to Vivienne's wrists. "It's an ability that prevents moves like self-destruct or explosion."

The officer directed Flow to carry Vivienne, it used its psychic abilities to move the cuffed woman from the ground on top of itself. 

"You. You prepared that?" She came to a realization. "You. You knew we would be here, it was you wasn't it, how. how?"

"You don't need to know that." The officer responded. "I will be apprehending your partner now."

"Good luck, I'm half tempted to help you catch that bastard right now, but it looks like he got away." Vivienne grumbled. 

"I wouldn't worry about that." Emerald pressed a button on her helmet. "Watts, you're clear for lock-on."

From a rooftop several blocks away, the officer's magnezone received it's message and turned to face the target it was given. It's eye focused on the the distant form of a running man in a tracksuit escaping the scene. Once it had locked on, it sent a message that, using the technology in Officer Emerald's mask, translated to [ Target: Locked On ]. 

"Understood, fire Zap Cannon now." She commanded. 

Meanwhile, Hugo had torn out of the alley and was halfway across the street towards the escape car. He turned back curiously towards the alley, wondering why the hell there wasn't any explosion echoing out of there. By the time he had noticed the surging ball of electricity, it was too late. His body tingled and shuddered as he was filled with electricity that pulsed through his body, stopping him in his tracks and dealing a hefty shock. Once the pain of the attack had calmed slightly, he fell forward, unable to move, every nerve in his body paralyzed by the attack. 

[ Target: Disabled. Zap Cannon successful ] appeared on Emerald's display. 

"Understood, return to my side, mission successful." Emerald replied. The officer then pressed a separate button on her mask once more, and sent a message to her superiors. "Special Officer Emerald, reporting in, targets Hugo Buchanan and Vivienne Couture are in custody, bringing them in now."

"Excellent work, Emerald, we will send a transport to receive them, they are under your watch until then."

Officer Emerald closed communications and commanded her partner Flow to retrieve Hugo from the ground, he was paralyzed at the moment and would not be able to escape. She had to keep the two of them separate for fear that Vivienne would kill Hugo, the former was furious at the latter for nearly detonating numerous explosive Pokemon on top of her. Officer Emerald looked towards the quagsire who sat staring at the voltorb. It was not her Pokemon, it was one she borrowed from the department. On her face beneath her mask, she showed no emotion, but on the inside, she was conflicted by the situation, she brought this Pokemon because of information she had received. And the source of that information made her question several things, things about herself, and about the Galar region itself.


End file.
